The Bet
by Disneyland Whore
Summary: Ginny and Draco become Head Boy and Head Girl due to some problems with previous Head Boy and Girl problems. They make a bet concerning them hooking up. [it's rated mature for later content. I'm ignoring book 6 because I didn't like it. So this is my own.
1. The Bet

Ginny wandered onto the train. It was her Sixth Year and she was Head Girl with Draco Malfoy. She should not have been, but the Head Girl had problems with being Head Girl with Draco Malfoy. Ginny, on the otherhand, did not have any problems with it. She knew what kind of boy Draco was, but she wasn't going to let him get in the way of everything. She lifted up her trunk and slid it into the compartment. Malfoy slid into the compartment and watched Ginny. She was in a jeanskirt and a light blue t-shirt. Her robe was thrown over a seat with her uniform folded neatly. "Ms. Weasley."

She spun around to find Draco. He had grown up since she last had seen him. His blonde hair was plastered to his head, but fell into his grey-blue eyes. He was taller and more muscular. Even his skin was a bit darker. He looked more healthy. "Hi."she said softly.

He examined her the way she had done moments before. She wasn't plump like her mother and she seemed to show no sign of beginning to look like her mother. Her body was fuller now and her curves were visible beneath the clothes she wore. Her hair was a darker red than it used to be. She was around 5'6". Still nine inches shorter than him. "So, you're taking mudbloods place?"

"I'm taking Hermione's place."she growled.

"I see. Good. Hermione was no fun to shag."

"You aren't shagging me."

"Oh. We'll see."

"No, we won't. There's nothing to see. I won't ever shag you."

"What if we made a bet?"

That was Ginny's weak spot. She wasn't going to pass up a bet. Especially if she had the chance to beat bloody Malfoy. "What kind of bet?"

"First, let's get in front of Daphne and Blaise so they can be witnesses."

"Hey, Draco."said Blaise.

Hi, Ginny!"said Daphne, with a smile.

Daphne and Ginny had always gotten along since they had met at a Qudditch match. "Hi."said Ginny softly.

"What's going on?"asked Blaise.

"Ginny and I are going to have a bet. You two are going to be witnesses to the start of the bet."

"Let's get on the carriage first."said Daphne, as they began to stop.

The group sat in one of the carriages. Daphne and Blaise cuddled together on one side and Ginny and Draco sitting across from them. "So what kind of bet are you two going at?"asked Blaise, once more.

"Well, Ginny thinks she can resist me."

"Uh-oh."mocked Daphne.

"So, I've decided that if I can get her to kiss me, not me kissing her but her kissing me, then she has to be my slave forever. Not just a few days or a few weeks or even a few months, but forever."

"And if I win?"asked Ginny.

"Then, you will ruin my pride and my reputation."

"Not only will you lose to a girl, but you will lose to a Weasley. If I win you have to leave me alone for the rest of the year."

"Deal."

The two pulled out their hands to shake and Draco gently shook hers before bringing it up to his lips to kiss. "And now comes the fun."he whispered.

"Shouldn't we sign a paper? I don't trust you."said Ginny.

"Fine," Draco searched through his pockets until he found an old receipt. He signed it and then had Ginny sign it. He quickly wrote down the bet and then handed the paper to Blaise. "You better not lose this paper or I'll kill you."growled Draco.

"Got it."said Blaise.

Ginny walked into the Head Boy and Girl Common Room. She looked tired from the Welcome Back Feast. She was happy though. It was fun to see Hermione and Harry and all of her other friends from the different houses. Draco still wasn't back which was good for her. During the whole feast she could feel him staring at her and it gave her the shivers. She spoke too soon. In walked Draco with a smirk playing on his lips. "Ginny, you look good enough to eat."he said softly.

"Try harder."she growled.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her forward. His lips kissed her neck softly and slowly reached her collarbone. Then, he leaned back and looked in her eyes. Her mouth was open slightly in shock. "You taste just like I imagined,"he whispered. She scowled and pushed out of his arms before heading up the stairs. "Eager to go to my room, Ms. Weasley?"

"What?"

"That's been my room for a few years."

"Oh."

She blushed and quickly headed to the room opposite. "I can't wait to own you, Ms. Weasley. I'll destroy your family, but not you. I'll keep you around so you can watch."he whispered softly. He slowly made his way to his own room.


	2. The Kiss

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I didn't think I was going to get any, but it made me update quicker. Anyways, this chapter is longer than the first chapter, but it might not be very good.I kept getting writer's block and I feel like I have too much talking and not enough description so I'm trying to work on that too.**

Draco walked quietly down the stairs. Ginny was sprawled out on the couch flipping through her Defense Against The Dark Arts book. "You don't really need to read that book. Everyone knows that with Harry Potter on your side you're bound to be good at Defense."drawled Draco.

"Maybe, but it helps to study."

"Before class even starts."he tsked.

She stood up as he walked closer to her. His hand held her chin softly and with his thumb he gently ran over her lips. "Stop."she breathed.

"One day you'll beg me to keep going," His other hand laid on the small of her back. Slowly, his hand made it's way to her bottom. Their eyes met and he could feel her breath on him. He gently patted her bottom before kissing her lips and turning to leave. She stared after him in amazement. He was going to drive her crazy. She wanted him now, but she knew better than that. "Are you coming?"he asked lazily over his shoulder, a smirk dancing across his lips.

She frowned, but snatched up her books and hurried after him. "Tease."she whispered.

"Want me to carry your books?"he asked softly.

"Do you want to?"she asked.

In response, he picked up her books from her hands. They walked with each other, talking softly. No one seemed to really notice that it was odd for a Weasley and a Malfoy to talk to each other kindly let alone walk with each other. Up until last year the two were always seen bickering about something. Then, they just had started to ignore each other. They stood outside the Great Hall. Ginny shifting her weight from one side to the other in an awkward manner. Her eyes were watching him and he bent down to give her her books. "I hope you know it's taking everything in me not to shag you right now,"he whispered in her ear. He stepped back with his lips gently brushing against her ear. "Everything in me."

"I already told you, you're never going to shag me."

"Eventually, princess." She rolled her eyes and settled her books to a comfortable position in her arms before leaving into the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione greeted her cheerfully while Ron just looked at her with a grin. Siblings have a way of looking at each other and knowing something is wrong. Even if the person looks unbelievable happy, siblings can just tell. It's a bond stronger than any friendship. "What's wrong?"asked Ron finally.

"Just worried."she murmured.

"It isn't Malfoy, is it? The amazing bouncing ferret."

A grin landed on Ginny and Harry's faces at the reminder of the old memory. "Ron!"snapped Hermione, but even she couldn't help but smile.

"It's not Malfoy. I'm just worried about being Head Girl."

"Oh."replied Ron, before returning to Harry about a Quidditch problem.

Draco watched her from across the hall. A smirk tugging at his lips. "Have you got her yet?"asked Blaise.

"Not yet. Soon though."he replied.

"You're lucky you two are both in the same room or else you would never get her."

"That's the only reason I made the bet," But it was more than a bet to Draco. He didn't want to just win. He wanted to conquer Ginny and let everyone know. He wanted to feel her underneath him and he wanted her to want him. "We better get going. We have to go to Potions."

"Snape won't care if we're late."

Draco rose his eyebrows in slight amusement. "I want to talk to Harry and Ron before class starts and I saw them already head off to there."

Ron glared at Draco the moment he walked in the door. Draco still walked around like he owned everything and everyone around him. He made of had the girls at his every whim, but he certaintly had none of the Gryffindor boys, or Hermione for that matter, listening to him or even liking him. Draco glanced at Ron for a moment. The boy was still as childish as ever. Draco had not been mean to any of them since he stopped being mean to Ginny. Ron still had it in him though that Draco was after them. "Give it a rest, Ron."growled Draco.

"Give what a rest?"

"I haven't said anything mean to the lot of you in over a year."

Ron paused for a moment. Draco was right. He had not been mean in a little over a year. "I don't care. You're still a ferret."

"Well, at least your sister is nice," Ron rose an eyebrow. "She's nice and round," Ron looked as if he wanted to punch Draco. "And her lips taste so good."he finished.

"You stay off of my sister."

"In a few weeks she'll be all over me."retorted Draco. The two sat down on opposite sides of the room. Draco could feel Ron glaring at him and it made him smirk more than ever. He was slowly already beginning to ruin the Weasley family. One member at a time.

It was just about a week later when Ron finally was able to get Ginny alone. Malfoy only had one week to get her to kiss him and he knew he would get her to kiss him. Tonight to be exact. "Stay away from Malfoy, Gin!"growled Ron.

"We aren't doing anything. Anything he said to you was just to boost his self esteem and to get a rise out of you."replied Ginny, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Ron, why would I kiss Draco? Talk about gross."

"Ginny?"

Ron and Ginny both spun around to find Draco walking towards them. "Speak of the devil."muttered Ron.

"We need to go patrol the hallways for a bit and talk about some things. They want us to have a Christmas Ball this year."

"Really?"asked Ron.

Draco nodded and Ginny smiled softly. "Maybe you can ask Hermione," With that Ginny and Draco went off to talk about the upcoming ball. Draco waited until they were out of sight of her overprotective brother and then slid an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. "Time is ticking."she whispered.

He grinned, but didn't reply. They silently walked through the castle. Outside the moon was already high above the sky. The two didn't care though. Tomorrow would be Saturday so they could sleep however late they wanted to and it would not matter. They could go to the Great Hall and probably eat together for they would be the only ones in there and they could discuss Christmas Ball plans then. "Are you tired?"Draco asked softly.

"A little."

"Well, I'll finish up and you can go to bed," He tipped her chin up and gently kissed her. "I'll walk you back over though."

True to their thoughts they didn't wake up till nearly twelve in the afternoon. Ginny was up first. She showered slowly and by the time she had finished Draco was already showered and dressed downstairs. He held parchment in his hands and two quills so they could write down ideas. By the time she made it into the Common Room it was 12:30. "You're such a girl."grumbled Draco.

"Be glad."

The two sat at the Slytherin table writing down on the parchment. "Should there be fairies and snow?"asked Ginny.

"I like the idea of snow."

"We could do the same that they did for the Yule Ball."

"What did they do again?"

"Well, they covered the walls in silver frost and hung mistletoes and garlands of mistletoes and ivy. We can enchant the snow to make it warm and dry and have it fall from the ceiling. One of the Professors probably even knows how to make the snow disappear once it hits the ground."

They kept talking long after lunch until Ginny finally stood up. She stretched and rolled up the parchment. "Well, I'm going to go find Luna. I'll see you after dinner to go and watch the hallways or whatever it is we need to do tonight."

He stood up and grinned down at her. "Can I have a kiss? I'll help you carry the stuff back if I can."

She laughed and stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist to pull her closer and further the kiss. She felt a smirk on his lips and then leaned away from him. "DRACO!"she cried.

"I believe I win."he breathed.

**AN: Just when you think Draco is starting to show his nicer side towards Ginny he tricks her into kissing him.**


	3. I want you to love me

**AN: This chapter is kind of boring. It's just introducing what's about to take place between Ginny and Draco. I think I'm only going to have like two or three maybe four chapters left. I think I'll try and do at least three more. Thanks for all the reviews. They make me excited. **

"That isn't fair!"she whispered for seemingly the twentith million time.

"We didn't have any rules," His hand was lazily brushing her bottom. An act she had gotten used to. "Are you going to listen to the bet?"

"Maybe," She moved out of his reach. "Maybe not."

"Are you going to ignore me, is that it?" She nodded and began to turn away. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her back to him. She stumbled over and looked at him through big eyes. "But you tricked me!"

Blaise and Daphne wandered into the Great Hall. Ginny and Draco were the only other occupants. Ginny looked as if she wanted to kill Draco and Draco had a look of triumphant on his face. Draco had one hand holding both of her wrists to keep her in place in front of him. "How much you want to bet that Ginny lost?"asked Blaise.

Daphne laughed and grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him over to the fuming Ginny and smirking Draco. "What's going on?"she asked innocently.

"Draco's cheating."growled Ginny.

"You shouldn't growl. It's very unbecoming."whispered Draco.

"You want to know what else is unbecoming?" Draco rose his eyebrows in amusement. "Smirking arrogant blonde haired cheater boys."

"How did you lose, Ginny?"asked Blaise, with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't lose."she scowled.

"Denial,"said Draco. He slowly dropped her wrists but trapped her by wrapping his arm around her waist. "I asked her for a kiss and told her if she gave me one I would carry this stuff back for her," He gestured to the parchments still rolled up on the table. "She fell for it."

"He really didn't cheat. You just weren't thinking."said Daphne.

"Daphneee, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Slytherins first."

Draco touched Ginny's shoulder softly. Gently kissing the bare spot. Her body shuddered at his touch especially at that fragile area. On her shoulder laid his initials in dark green ink. He gently placed a dark green collar around her neck with silver spikes. Her robe covered both things, but Draco liked knowing they were there. He liked Ginny knowing that she was now his property once and for all. She turned her head when she felt his hands drop from her. His lips gently met hers and he pulled her onto his lap. He could sense her fright. Her knowledge that he was willing to go farther than her, but he was not going to force her to do that. He wanted her more than any girl he wanted before. He wanted her to kiss him without being asked and with the mere want of his lips against hers. He stroked the side of her face softly and then they broke the kiss. Her dark eyes searching his light ones. "What do you want from me?"she finally whispered just barely audible.

"For you to love me."

She looked at him in shock. He even shocked himself with that request. She was scared of him. Though her pride got in the way to admit that she knew she was scared of him. Of what he could do to her and of what he could do to her family and to Harry. Draco tipped her chin to keep her from looking away. He could sense her vurnability then. He touched her theigh softly and felt her shiver. "What if I do fall in love with you?"she finally asked.

"I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

She stood up and he grabbed her hand when he stood up. "I want to go for a walk outside before it gets too dark...do you want to come with me?"

"Of course," He kissed her neck. "This isn't going to go over well in our families."

"They don't have to know," Her eyes met his as they exited the Head Girl and Head Boy Common Room and entered the hallway. "Maybe we should wait until...Voldemort is gone."

He was surprised that she said the name, but he figured that meeting Tom Riddle in her first year helped her overcome the fears of his name. "Maybe. I still want to be able to walk you to classes though and to kiss you in front of everyone."

"No one will stop you."

They walked outside and Draco sat down on a fence. She had her back to him so she could watch the sun set. Millions of colors of pink and orange strung through the sky. The lake sparkled and the kids down by the lake were skipping stones causing ripples. Ginny was everything Draco wanted. She was content with the simpliest of things like the sun setting and with reading. "We play you in Quidditch tomorrow."

"You'll lose."she said.

She turned around to face him. A teasing smile on her lips. "Oh, is that so?"

He locked his legs around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her hands laid on his theighs and she nodded. He slid a hand behind her head and gently played with her hair. He watched her with curiosity. She would usually try to pull away from him. This time though she reached one hand up and pulled his head down and stood on his tippy toes so she could kiss him. Their lips met and this time Ginny knew she was kissing him and that by doing this she was giving in to him and she was giving him final possession of her. "I must be crazy."she whispered, against his lips as they pulled away.

"Crazy for me," He kissed her forehead and hopped off of the fence. "Ginny?" He felt her hand on his shoulder as she leaned over to kiss him once again. "I really want you right now."he finally whispered.

Moments of silence followed that comment and Draco listened to the sound of Ginny's even breathing. "Okay."she whispered.

"Okay what?"

"All I want to do is be close to you."she breathed.

**AN: I have to change the rating to M because of the next chapter. I thought I already had it at M, but I guess I don't. So I'm going to do that, but that's basically going to be the only reason this whole story is rated M.** **Yay for Draco showing a more serious kinder side now that he has Ginny.**


	4. First Time and Kinky Jokes

**AN: Yeah, it was a little fast for her to say 'yes', but she had already wanted him since they started the bet so that swayed her a little. I just realized I mentioned something about a Qudditch match that I didn't add in this chapter so I'm going to add the Qudditch match in the next chapter. Sorry for the mistake. Also, the last paragraph with the uh leash is more of a joke. I'm not trying to say Draco is kinky or anything. They were just playing around. Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I would get that many. Excitinggg.**

Draco gave Ginny a piggy back ride all the way back to their room. She was full of laughter ever since she had told him how she felt and he had never been happier since he learned her true feelings. They walked into the Common Room and Draco carried her up into his room until he dropped her on his green bed. She pulled him down on her and gently kissed him. He tore off his robe and gently took of hers. He took off her shoes and her black tights before taking off his shoes and socks. He gently ran a hand up her leg and stopping on her inner theigh he squeezed gently. He leaned down and gently bit her inner theigh. He heard her gasp in surprise. His eyes looked up innocently and she lunged at him. They rolled around on the bed for a few minutes until she had him straddled beneath her. "Gotcha."she whispered.

Her hands were soft as they undid his belt. She threw it to the ground and carefully undid his pants and slowly took them off. Her hands wrapped around the silk fabric of his boxers and she carefully tore those off before returning to take off his dark green Slytherin tie and his shirt. As she finished undressing him he leaned forward and captured her lips in his. As she became absorbed in the kiss he wrapped his hands around her waist and rolled over once more so he was laying on top of her. He teasingly slid his arms up her shirt and glanced at her. "Remember you're my slave. I get to dominate you."he whispered.

He could feel her laugh and he smirked. He liked exploring her body. He took off her shirt and tie. His hands slid down her sides as they settled on the waistband of her skirt. He unbuttoned her skirt and took down the skirt and underwear in one swift movement. He covered her body in kisses, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to feel him with her own lips and hands. She reached up, but with one hand he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. "Draco."she pouted.

"No touching,"he whispered. He dropped her wrists and continued to explore her body. He kissed her boobs and he slowly kissed down her stomach. "Are you a virgin?"he asked softly, his eyes searching hers.

"Yeah,"she murmured. Her hand reached for her wand and she pointed it at herself. She murmured a spell and a white light shot at her. He looked at her curiously. "I don't want to have a baby at the moment."she whispered in amusement.

He laughed and gently spreaded her legs apart. "This might hurt a bit. Are you sure you're ready?" She nodded hurridly. He pushed into her and watched as she flinched at the unexpectant pain. She bit her lip, but then leaned up to kiss his shoulder. They could feel each others hearts pounding and they could hear each others moans and the feel of them on each other.

Hours later the two laid on his bed curled up next to each other. Draco had his arms protectivly around Ginny. She was exhausted and was fast asleep. Draco on the other hand was staring thoughtfully at her face. Wondering if he would still hurt her and her family. He felt things for her he had never felt for another girl and the feelings surprised him. He didn't know he was capable of those type of feelings. Especially for a Weasley. She awoke to find him still staring at her and she couldn't help but grin. "Obsessive are we?"she asked.

"Only over you," He kissed her. "We have to finish those Christmas Ball plans. Sound good?"

"I guess. Let me go change."

She stood up to head into her room and Draco watched her. "One more time?"he asked.

She laughed and eagerly fell back into bed with him. He grinned and pulled her to him. She laid on top of him and this time she explored him. Her hands soft on his skin and giving him shocks through his body. He never knew she would feel this good. He rolled her over onto her back as she seemed to be done kissing him nearly everywhere and even returning a bite on his neck. He slid into her and this time she was more comfortable. Her legs locked around his waist to pull him even closer into her.

He wanted nothing more but to have sex with her all night, but they had to finish the Christmas Ball plans and give them to Dumbledore before the end of tomorrow night. "Let's just do them right here."whispered Draco, tracing designs on her back.

"Alright," She stood up and slid on his shirt. "Let me just go get the stuff."

His shirt barely covered her bottom, but he didn't care. He watched her go and he already missed her. A few minutes later she returned with the same parchment from a the other afternoon with their ideas sprawled all over it as well as some quills. She handed the parchment to him. They stayed up for a long time discussing the plans until she finally fell asleep. He leaned down and kissed her temple before setting the finished plans on the ground and falling asleep next to her. When she awoke in the morning she was curled up against his body with his arms wrapped tightly around her and her head on his chest. He still wore no clothes and she still wore his shirt. "Draco, love."she whispered.

He woke up and smiled at her. "What?"he asked, kissing her nose.

"We need to go get this stuff to Dumbledore."

"Oh yeah," He stood up and stretched. She stared up at him before sliding out of his shirt and picking up her own clothes. "I was wondering, Ginny. What happened to never shagging me?"

She blushed and playfully pushed him. "Fine. No more shagging."

"We're going to shag everynight whether we're mad at each other or not. And you have to listen to me because I'm your master, remember?"

A smile tugged at her lips. "You wish."

She began to walk away, but he pulled her back. "What am I going to do. Tie a leash to you?"he asked.

He kissed her and went pull away, but she jumped on him, causing him to hold her. She locked her legs around him and held his head in place with her hands. The kiss deepened and then she pulled away. "I don't think you could keep me down if you tried."she whispered.

"I'll have to go find the best leash ever."he said, all seriousness in his voice.

"You're kinky, Draco."

"Yes, I am."he breathed.

"I'm going to go bring this stuff to Dumbledore. Then, we can go eat breakfast, kay?"

"Mkay." He kissed her one last time before letting her leave to get ready.

Ginny came back a few hours later to find Draco sitting in the middle of the floor of the Common Room. "C'mere. I missed you."he whispered.

She sat down on his lap and leaned over to kiss him. Her lips were inches from his when she felt something pull her back. Their eyes met and realization came over Ginny. "I didn't think you were serious about the leash."she said through laughter.

He held up the dark green leash so she could see. "Now, I can tie you to my bed and go eat breakfast and leave you there all day and when I come back we'll have sex."

"I would just untie it."

"Nah. I put a spell on the leash. Try it," She went to touch the leash but it shocked her. A smirk fell on her lips. "Told you so."

"Then, I just won't kiss you."

"You're my slave. Kiss me," She scowled him, but still leaned forward and kissed him. "I love being in charge. I think I'm going to go eat breakfast now."

He led her upstairs to his room and slowly undressed her. "Sex before breakfast?"she asked teasingly.

"No, I just want you naked," He tied her to one of the poles on his headboard and then stood up, staring down at his work. He picked up her wand from her robe laying next to her and set it on his dresser just out of her reach. "Now you can't even use your wand, Ms. Weasley. Damsel in distress."he mocked.

"Kinky."she whispered.

"For you," He left the room and Ginny just sat there on the ground. She had never been so bored in her life. She could see the moon was in the sky before Draco returned. He looked at her with the widest smile. "Hi, slave."he whispered huskily.

"This isn't fair. I'm only here when you want me."she whispered, amusement in her voice.

He unclipped the leash and picked her up before dropping her on the bed. "I love it,"he whispered. He kissed her softly and laid down on top of her. "I don't want to have sex tonight. I just want to sleep on you."he whispered softly.

"Okay."

She wrapped her arms around him and the two fell asleep. Knowing the next morning they had to return to their classes.

**AN: The leash and the kinky remarks are definately jokes. I almost added something about handcuffs, but I decided that would be too much and then I would have to make him kinky. **


	5. I Don't Think I'm Ready For That

**AN: I think this chapter is kind of boring. It's the second to last one though. Thank you for the reviews you guys. They're awesomeee.**

Ginny snatched the Quaffle and she sat for a minute before zooming off. She made it cleanly through the hoop and at the same moment heard loud noises, half booing and half cheering, coming from the crowd. Harry and Draco were neck to neck reaching for the snitch. Ginny cursed quietly as a buldger flew by her ear. She was quickly off again to find the quaffle. Draco growled at Harry. "Get over, Ginny. She's mine."he whispered.

Harry glared at Draco. "I'm sure Ginny isn't anyones property."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

The two began speeding off and Draco reached his arm forward first. Harry was quicker though and with one last boost he sped a little bit ahead of Draco and managed to grab the snitch. The two flew towards the ground and Ginny timidly made her way over to Draco. She touched his forearm softly and he smiled at her. Kissing her forehead gently. "You did great."he whispered.

"So did you."

"I could have done better."

"Nah. You did perfect. Like always."

Harry watched them with partial disgust. Slowly, Ron and Hermione joined Harry. Ron glared at them. "We can't even do anything about it."whispered Ron.

"They're Heads."replied Harry, as if trying to explain the reason to the two.

"It's my fault. I could have resisted Malfoy if I had not given up being Head Girl. I didn't know Dumbledore would choose Ginny."

Draco whispered something to Ginny and she turned around to face the trio. She looked guilty for a moment, but quickly turned away from them and grabbed Draco's hand. He brought her hand to his lips before dropping it and heading off to the Slytherin changing room. She began heading towards the Castle. "C'mon you three. There's bound to be a party in the Common Room."

With that the trio hurried after Ginny. Laughing and talking like nothing was wrong, but they all knew Ron was going to try and talk some sense into Ginny later. She knew though that this was the best thing to happen to her ever. Ginny was right of course, there was a party in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny had forgotten how homey the Common Room was. She had not been up there for some time. She settled down in one of the far armchairs. Her legs crisscross with Crookshanks sitting in the middle. He was purring and listening to her talk softly to him. "It isn't well to talk to a cat."said Ron, walking over.

"He doesn't tell secrets," She kissed Crookshanks head before dropping him softly on the ground. "At least he knows the difference between good and evil."she said, hinting towards his third year.

"Yeah...well...I bet he doesn't like Malfoy."

"Malfoy isn't bad," Her eyes locked to his and she bit her lip softly. "I really like him, Ron. Don't ruin this."

"I'm going to tell mum and dad."

"They'll tell Lucius."

"Good. At least he'll tell Draco to move on. He's a Malfoy for bloody sake. He's going to leave you. Take your virginity," She didn't falter or blush at that statement. He already took that. "Break your heart, and tear you to shreads. Remember that, Ginny."

"I will."

"Good."

A month later was the Christmas Ball. A day before everyone was to go home for vacation. At least the people who wanted to return home. Ginny had gotten ready with Hermione in one of the Prefects bathrooms. Hermione was going with Ron and Harry was going with a girl from Ravenclaw named, Sarah. The two girls finished at the same moment. Ginny had her hair loosely curled and she wore hardly any make-up like Hermione. Hermione had her hair straightened with no frizzies. Ginny wore a knee length black fifties dress decorated with jet beads. Her shoes were ballet shoes. "You look pretty."said Ginny, looking in amazement at Hermione.

"Thank-you. So do you."

The two girls made their way out of the bathroom. They stood at the bottom at the staircase in the middle of the both the Gryffindor tower and the Head Room. Ron came first and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head when he saw Hermione. He took her hand gently in his and waved goodbye to his sister. Couples walked by and Ginny was getting nervous that maybe Draco wouldn't show up, but he did. He bowed to Ginny and wrapped his hand around her waist. "You look good enough to eat."he murmured.

"You still need to try harder than that."she joked, remembering him using that on her before.

"I don't like these muggle clothes. Why did I let you put that down on the list?"

She shrugged and leaned foward to kiss him. "Because you wanted it, too."she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They danced that whole night. Not worrying about who saw them together. Not caring that someone was likely to tell both of their parents. They didn't have to listen forever. "Let's go outside."whispered Ginny.

"Yeah, it's getting hot in here."

He took her hand and led her to the garden. He sat down on one of the benches and wrapped his legs around her. "Draco?"she whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

He peered up at her curiously. "I love you."she whispered.

He stood up quickly and Ginny was expecting an 'I love you back' and a kiss, but instead he stepped away from her. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I don't think I'm ready for that."he whispered softly.

**AN: So next chapter will be the last and final chapter. I think. Unless my writer's block suddenly goes away between today and tomorrow. It was actually supposed to only have this chapter and be done. But I decided to split it off into two chapters. Yay.**


	6. The End

They avoided each other after that. Sure, they saw each other in the Common Room, but Ginny began sleeping back in the Gryffindor Tower. Ron never said, "I told you so" in the annoying way only siblings can do. He stayed away instead. They talked about Head Boy and Girl things, but as soon as that was done she would leave. They didn't walk in the hallways at night anymore. She slowly picked up the pieces of her heart and by June she was all put together. Still staying away from dating, but she didn't feel nearly as broken. Soon, the year was over and they were back on Hogwarts Express.

Draco was heading off the train when he stopped. There was Ginny on the platform talking to Harry. His hands clenched at his sides. Was that to be the last time he saw Ginny? He hadn't meant to hurt her the way he had. She finally successfully fell for him. She told him she loved him and he just walked away. Of course he loved her, too. Ever since that day on the train he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was going to regret ever talking to her and now he didn't have to regret it. She was going to give him up. He was never going to bug her again because he was the one who loved her first and then gave it all up just because he didn't want his feelings to be true.

Ginny watched Draco as he walked towards his parents. "It's okay, Gin,"whispered Harry. She smiled softly at him. If only he was right. If only she had not fallen for him. She was warned against it and she still fell for him. Something as a child she had sworn herself not to do. Too late for past promises. "He really hurt you, didn't he? What did he do?"

"It's what he didn't do."she whispered. Their eyes locked and Harry knew what she was talking about right away. They didn't talk about the matter again. Instead they walked over to the other Weasleys who were busy talking to Ron and Hermione about graduating.

Another year soon passed at Hogwarts. There was another boy to take Draco's place as Head Boy. A quiet Hufflepuff boy. A boy who kissed Ginny underneath a mistletoe and they started to date for a little bit, but then broke it off soon after. They remained friends though. That year Ginny became Seeker again. They won Quidditch Cup that year and Slytherin won the House Cup like it had the year before. Ginny passed all her NEWTS and was able to finally become a Healer. Not that this is the end though...

It was years after Ginny had last seen Draco. She was in the Leaky Cauldron with Luna. They were nearly twenty-three years old. Meaning Draco was twenty-four. It had been seven years since they had last seen each other. Voldemort had long since been defeated and no one worried about saying his name and no one worried about him coming back. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley had successfully killed him. Ginny confessed to Luna that she was still constantly thinking about Draco. She still thought about what a difference it would have made if perhaps she had not said, 'I love you' when she had.

Draco walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Luna's eyes were the first to fall on him and he made a gesture for her to keep quiet. He quietly crept up to Ginny and placed his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"he said softly.

"Harry?"she asked.

Draco scowled. "No."

"Ron?"

"No."

"Neville?"

"No. You're really bad at this guessing game, Weasley."

"Draco?"she asked in astonishment.

She turned around to come face-to-face with the boy she had not stopped thinking about since the day she walked out on him. The first and only boy to ever have sex with her. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"she whispered.

"I'm claiming you back. If you have to know, I think about you everyday. I want to feel you moving underneath me again. I want to feel your fingers laced in mine. I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I want to marry you. I LOVE YOU GINNY WEASLEY!"he said, yelling the last part.

Moments passed of nothing but silence and then she finally whispered, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

He pulled her into a kiss. "We're going to get married."he declared.

"Who decided this?"she asked.

"Well," He put something on her neck and pulled it making her lips crash into his. "You're still my slave."he whispered against her lips.

She looked down to find the collar on her neck. "That isn't going to work as a wedding ring."she replied.

He kneeled down next to her and for the first time looked serious. "Ginny Weasley, I made a mistake letting you go all those years ago, but I had to. It wasn't because I didn't love you because believe me I did. I beat myself over it everynight for messing up with you. I also didn't want to stick you in the middle of the wars. Not that you weren't already in them, but it was better to keep you only on one side. I love you though and I'm never going to let you go again. Will you marry me?"

She inhaled sharply and he pulled out a silver ring with a sparkling diamond on it. "Oh, wow."she breathed.

"Is that a yes?"

"Would it be anything but a yes?"

He slid the ring on her finger before pulling her off the chair and spinning her around. He planted a kiss on her forehead and gently settled her back into the chair. Luna watched with a smile on her face. "So when's the date?"she asked, a glimmer in her eyes.

"That's upto the woman."said Draco, with a smirk.

"Soon."replied Ginny.

True to her word, there soon was a wedding. They had no problems getting married. Neither families stood in the way though Lucius did cough something about, 'mudblood lover' when Ginny was walking up to Draco. Everyone pretended to ignore it. "I love you."whispered Ginny.

"Not as much as I love you."replied Draco.

She laughed and kissed him in front of everyone. His hands were laced in hers and the wedding was everything either pictured it being. Perfect.

**AN: The end paragraph kind of sucks. I couldn't think of anything really. I knew I wanted them to get married, but I just couldn't think of a good way to do it. I just wanted to say thank-you to all of the people who reviewed. If no one had reviewed I would have stopped writing in like the very beginning. I'm thinking about writing a Tom story, but it's going to be kind of dark. It might be kind of a sequel to this story, but with Ginny and Draco's daughter. **

_Jacey Montgomery_

**_Harry and Hermione's Daughter_**

**_Squirrel-Wrath_**

**_BowlingStar_**

**_Louey31_**

1Harry1

BlackGothFaerie

Deathly Ways To Love

Sim1014

Cinnamon Spice

QueenOSheeba

Angelcandi

Barefoot Bohemian

**Thank-you to these people for reviewing. Especially the names in bold because you all reviewed basically every chapter and they were really great reviews. Thank youuu.**


End file.
